Savior
by Angel daughter of Nike
Summary: The gods are angry again and a quest needs to be done follow 5 demigods on a quest that will bring them closer together. On there quest they find many surprises. A demigod on the run, a demigod wanted to know what's happening so they decide to follow.SYOC
1. Chapter 1

A/N so this is going to be an SYOC story! I hope you like it. This is the Prolouge the form is on the bottom. Has to filled out completely. If you can answer a question put n/a. Thank you!

~ Prologue ~

I walked up the hill to camp half-blood for the 7th year in a row. I was 15 meaning i started at 8.  
I passed the magic boarder walking to cabin 17. The Nike cabin, goddesses of victory. I flew in from Los Angeles where my Parents live. Well my dad and stepmom, she was more like a mother to me than my real mom. I walked down the hill to camp. After the war with Gaea. Things went kinda back to normal.  
The only thing that changed was we got more demigods plus the Romans. A majority of them were nice some I just wanted to beat the crap out of sometimes.  
I was walking down to my cabin when on of my sisters stopped me. " There calling all the counselors to the big house. I was going but here you are I'll take your stuff to the cabin." She got my stuff and I ran to the big house as quick as possible. It must be important because the minor god cabins were never involved.

Okay that was the Prologue.

Form (PM has better chances, for subject put OC for Savior, I already know the powers so if you add powers yours will be rejected! No Mary Sues!)  
Name:  
Nickname:  
Age:  
Godly parent:  
Major or Minor character:  
Personality:  
Fatal Flaw:  
Weapon(s)max 3:  
Magic item(s) max 3:  
Appearance( height, weight, built,hair, eyes)  
Race:  
Personality:  
History:  
How old when got to camp:  
Style:  
Extra stuff you want to say or anything you think I forgot:


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so on July 6th the first chapter will be up so I want to put up the OC's I'm using so July 5th last day To enter!  
Minor characters till July 10th

i need guys!

Major  
Cassandra Porter

Hayden Campbell

Tasha Marina

Rosalia Amaro

Allen Williams

Brielle Williams

Minor

all open!


	3. Chapter 3

OC's for major characters are closed! OC's for minor still open!  
Main characters  
Cassandra Porter  
Hayden Campbell  
Tasha Marina  
Rosalia Amaro  
Angel Martinez  
Brielle Williams  
Allan Williams

Minor  
Andrea Maslow  
Still open till July 10th

"I don't get why the kids from the minor gods have to be here!" Someone from the conference room yelled. "We have a right to be here as much as you do right now!" Now that was Rosa daughter of Erebus, there more deceiving than charm speakers from the Aphrodite's cabin. I walked into the room loudly on purpose.  
"Sorry I'm late I literally just got here.' I said. Brielle Williams from the Demeter cabin smiled at me before another counselor decided to open there mouth. "It's okay we rea-" I stopped here there. "Shut up nobody was talking to you."  
Chiron cleared his throat. "Back to the topic I called you here for. The gods are angry, I haven't seen them this angry since the war. Someone has stolen something from each of the 12 gods." Let me explain okay the last war which was with Gaea happened 32 years ago. We are a whole new generation of Demigods.  
"A quest is to be made to figure out who done it and find the items." Tasha from the Zeus cabin raised her hand. She was made counselor because she's been her for 5 year, even though she was 11. "So what are we going to do send person by person to go see Rachel in her cave?" Chiron shook his head. "At dinner, the camp fire, when everyone is gathered she'll say a prophecy soon, very soon hopefully." He dismissed us and we all left the room.  
As I walked out the room I saw Rosa fighting with an Apollo girl. It looked really bad. I saw two Demeter kids laughing at them. It looked like the Apollo girl was winning but Rosa has a smile. I rolled my eyes and walked away. I passed by the Zeus cabin to check on Tasha usually the Hermes kids did but I felt like I need to. "Hey." I said once I saw her in the cabin. she had 2 brothers and a sister but the cabin was empty. She looked up at me. "Oh, hey." I smiled at her. "You okay I wanted to check in with you." She nodded her head. "I'm fine you Gould go unpack though." I maid des my head and made my way to my cabin.

Rosa's P.O.V  
I couldn't believe this girl sticking up for her brother. "Your brother is a complete ass hat you know that! You don't have to stick for him he's not worth it." I said. All she did was roll her eyes at me. "Your right he is." She told me. "I sorry Rosa." I smiled. "It okay Andy." She looked a bit mad that she stopped talking. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Brielle and her brother Hayden laughing at us. I don't think they've ever seen me deceive someone.  
I glared at them and they both completely shut up. I made my way to my cabin not before stopping in front of the Nike cabin to see if Angel was there. She was sitting next to her dresser putting her shirts in. "You might finally get a chance at a quest." I told her. "No have a feeling it's going to be one of the younger kids like Hayden or Tasha. If not you." She said. "I hope it's you Rosa you may be a big liar but your a great leader."  
"I got to unpack I'll see you later." I walked out of her cabin but something caught my eye when I went pass the Hectate cabin. A boy with a black trenchcoat. I've never seen him here before. He was talking to Jamie the counselor. Something was going on and I wanted to know.  
The horn for dinner sounded and I made my way to the dining area. On my way there I stopped the same Apollo girl I was fighting with. "Hey Andy you see that boy in the the black with the Hecate cabin I want you see why he's here."  
"No your tables right there do it yourself." I glared at her. "Fine than but you'll regret it."  
Okay first chapter! Hope you liked it and whoever submitted a character hope I did my best on there personality.  
R&R


	4. Chapter 4

okay so everything why i have gone misssing and left the story is in the story in my acccount "the saviors" the fixed prolouge is in it and i will write the story on that one. okay!


End file.
